February 15, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:51 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 Chat is so laggy Idk what's wrong with it SILLY SILLY 6:25 Dragonian King ooo what 6:26 Loving77 SILLY Hi <3 SILLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY 6:29 Dragonian King Hi <3 Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:36 Flower1470 YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE 6:36 Dragonian King hi lily] lily* 6:37 Loving77 ew 6:37 Dragonian King ^ i'm gonna change the wiki back 6:37 Loving77 ok Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:38 Flower1470 ugh Just when I think I have chat figured out, it starts lagging again. 6:38 Loving77 Lily look at my new siggy and avatar hehehe 6:38 Flower1470 oh no http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/125635-boys-vs-girls/?p=1914864 that is UNACCEPTABLE 6:40 Dragonian King (rflol) peep i like your siggy and avatar 6:41 Flower1470 pfft 6:41 Loving77 That's Dark Zexal 6:41 Flower1470 Dark Zexal is the second-most disturbing thing that has happened on this show The first was Tron shoving his hand through Ryoga's face Loving77 has left the chat. 6:43 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:43 Flower1470 wb 6:44 Loving77 Dumbo chat 6:44 Flower1470 lol welcome to my world 6:47 Dragonian King okay TAWW is all dressed up for... nothing lol 6:47 Flower1470 :P Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:50 Flower1470 . i like the blue much better than that pink. 6:52 Dragonian King mt Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:52 Chrisgaff HELLO 6:52 Dragonian King oh, hi chris 6:52 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:52 Chrisgaff Oh, hi silly 6:52 Loving77 Hi Chris 6:53 Chrisgaff Hi pen, Hi lil' and Hi silly :P 7:00 Flower1470 . 7:07 Chrisgaff Wb 7:07 Dragonian King ooo 7:07 Loving77 afk 7:08 Flower1470 geez 7:12 Loving77 back 7:12 Dragonian King wb ooo 7:14 Chrisgaff Ok then Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:14 Dragonian King wb 7:15 Flower1470 Ty 7:15 Chrisgaff Wb 7:18 Dragonian King uh oh 7:19 Flower1470 . 7:20 Dragonian King lily guess what's happening 7:21 Flower1470 what Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:23 Flower1470 Wb 7:24 Dragonian King read the mainpage you'll find out 7:24 Flower1470 ... Silly idk what to do with you. Loving77 has left the chat. 7:28 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:29 Flower1470 Okay, so it's not Firefox. It's not our internet. Although whatever is happening is affecting both of us. 7:30 Dragonian King hmm 7:30 Chrisgaff I see 7:30 Flower1470 It comes and goes. Not constant. Lag gets worse and better for no apparent reason. It can't be Wikia 7:32 Dragonian King so what is it? 7:32 Flower1470 i wish i knew :/ It doesn't tell me that I disconnect, though. I'm just not able to post anything. It says I left chat and then Peep tells me lol Then I'm clueless as to whether my messages went through or not. Loving77 has left the chat. 7:34 Flower1470 ooo 7:35 Dragonian King ooo 7:35 Flower1470 Now I'm arguing with myself again. Do I still contact Wikia or not? 7:36 Dragonian King CONTACT THEEEEEMMMMMMMM Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:36 Flower1470 Wb But talking to people is horrifying O_o 7:39 Chrisgaff :P 7:40 Dragonian King talk to them anywya anyway* 7:40 Flower1470 I'm serious! It really is! 7:40 Chrisgaff It's gonna be a fun time talking for the first time then. :P 7:40 Flower1470 I've had to contact them before. But nothing like this O_o Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:45 Chrisgaff Wb 7:46 Flower1470 ty 7:46 Chrisgaff Yw Loving77 has left the chat. 7:56 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:01 Dragonian King wb 8:01 Flower1470 wb 8:02 Chrisgaff Wb Loving77 has left the chat. 8:10 Chrisgaff Yawn. 8:10 Flower1470 ooo nway 8:11 Dragonian King yawn 8:11 Flower1470 i stole your line muhahaha 8:12 Chrisgaff NO PLEASE. IT'S ALL I HAVE. 8:15 Flower1470 ... 8:15 Chrisgaff PLSNO 8:15 Flower1470 O_o 8:16 Dragonian King i'm gonna ban you for stealing my line Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:17 Dragonian King :O 8:17 Flower1470 Silly's new name is Spam. 8:17 Dragonian King POWER ABUSE YOU BANNED ME FOR NO REASON 8:17 Flower1470 Wb Spam 8:17 Dragonian King i like muttonhead better 8:17 Chrisgaff Fleabag? 8:18 Flower1470 LOL Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:18 Flower1470 Wb 8:19 Chrisgaff Wb 8:20 Dragonian King wb 8:21 Flower1470 IM BORED nobody wants to talk to me ;( 8:22 Dragonian King ill talk to you 8:22 Chrisgaff I WANT TO. :D 8:22 Flower1470 I DONT WANT YOUR SPAM SILLY Loving77 has left the chat. 8:22 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:27 Dragonian King YOU MEANIE 8:27 Chrisgaff He was private message spamming, was he? :P 8:27 Flower1470 yup 8:27 Dragonian King i was not she banned me for no reason whale is a poobrain 8:29 Flower1470 uh huh 8:31 Chrisgaff Ok, bye. 8:33 Dragonian King hi 8:35 Chrisgaff HELLO 8:35 Flower1470 O_o . Peep left. So now it's just me in the kitchen. ;( 8:52 Dragonian King ooo 8:53 Chrisgaff D: Where'd she go? 8:54 Flower1470 into the other room so she could watch a movie with everyone else :bawling: 8:54 Chrisgaff Aww, D: *. Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:03 Flower1470 wow it seems like everything hates me today lol 9:03 Chrisgaff :P I've g2g, cya tomorrow! 9:04 Dragonian King byeee 9:04 Flower1470 ttyl 9:05 Chrisgaff Bye Chrisgaff has left the chat. 9:05 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014